Corazón de dos
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Él, un corazón solitario que lo iba perdiendo todo, la poca ilusión que le quedaba... pero ella, una soñadora que lo iba perdiendo todo, menos la ilusión… ¿Qué sucederá en sus vidas?.. Una pequeña historia, [Zelink] Moderno.


**Hola de nuevo chicos :D aquí les dejo otro historia.. **

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess o moderno como quieran llamarlo jajaja :D_

_**Advertencia:**__ The Legend of Zelda TP ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

.

.

**~ Corazón de dos ~**

.

Cortó unas ramas del rosal para dejar crecer a las nuevas flores que vendrían a la siguiente primavera. Las nubes cubrían el suelo con tonos grisáceos, seguramente no haría falta regar todas las plantas del inmenso jardín en donde trabajaba. Respiró hondo, el olor a flores llenaba sus pulmones de un aroma casi perfecto.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él, unos pasos. Ligeros pero lentos. Cerró los ojos, sabía quién era.

Al sentirla más cerca abrió los ojos y casi de reojo vio como pasaba con su andar lento por detrás suyo. Su mirada iba enfrascada en un libro, como siempre. Ella acompañada de la lectura y de la soledad.

El joven jardinero levantó más la cabeza para observarla, ella levantó brevemente la mirada del libro. Y sus ojos encontraron el mismo camino, quizás solo una milésima de segundo, pero una milésima compartida.

Él volvió a su trabajo inmediatamente y ya no vio que ella esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-La casa ya no es suya- eran las palabras amargas de su abogado. Acababa de perder la casa que sus padres le habían dejado. La casa donde había crecido y dónde, en cada rincón, se escondían miles de recuerdos desperdigados. Una vida dividida a trozos jugaba al escondite en esa casa.

-Nada puedo hacer- fueron sus palabras acompañadas de un suspiro. Había estado demasiado tiempo viajando, perdiendo el tiempo en aventuras de niños. Aventuras pagadas con el dinero de sus padres, dinero que también sirvió para pagar sus estúpidos caprichos como viajes caros con amigos o ropas de alta costura. Al final, los gastos habían sido demasiado altos y la casa había actuado sola y había creado un nuevo banco de fondos. Banco de fondos que también se agotó. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Las aventuras estúpidas le habían salido caras.

El abogado puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con cariño. El joven de ya treinta años se despedía con una mirada de la casa de sus padres.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Volvió a mirarla, rápidamente. Ella se encontraba sentada en un banco blanco no muy lejos de él. Llevaba el libro en sus manos y lo leía atentamente. Su cabellera castaña se movía con la suave brisa otoñal.

El joven jardinero cavó un pequeño hoyo y enterró nuevas flores traídas esta misma mañana. El sabor amargo de la pérdida de su casa aún se encontraba en su garganta. Suerte para él que los dueños de la casa, le habían pagado un adelanto y había podido comprarse una pequeñita casa no muy lejos de allí, nada del otro mundo, simplemente un techo en donde vivir.

-Señorita, va a coger un resfriado si se expone tanto al aire frio de otoño- el joven levantó la mirada para ver como la ama de llaves de la casa andaba hacia la joven con el dedo en alto, en señal de advertencia.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y soltó un leve suspiro.

-No soy de porcelana, Impa- añadió ella. La mujer la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-Entre en casa, es lo más apropiado para usted- la chica se soltó bruscamente.

-Me niego- declaró y volvió a sentarse, una pequeña tos salió de sus labios. La ama de llaves la tomó de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Señorita Zelda, debe entrar, ya está tosiendo- a eso la muchacha no replicó nada y entró en la casa. Su libro quedó olvidado en el banco blanco.

Sólo diez minutos más tarde el libro ya había desaparecido del banco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-La familia debe ser muy rica para prestarte dinero- su amigo Shad dejó en el suelo lleno de polvo la caja que llevaba en sus manos.

-No me lo han prestado, me lo han adelantado- el joven suspiró mientras miraba la pequeña casa donde viviría desde ese momento.

-Si no te hubieras gastado todo el dinero que te dejaron...-le compadeció su amigo. El joven desvió la mirada al suelo, había sido tan irresponsable, tan absurdo...

-Y dime, ¿tienen una hija?- preguntó el amigo.

-¿Quiénes?

-La familia para la que trabajas, quién sino- añadió el amigo de cabellos castaños.

-Sí, aunque jamás sale de su casa, sólo pisa el jardín y la casa- respondió Link recordando la joven del libro, inconscientemente su mano tocó el bulto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Porque será?- se preguntó Shad quitando el polvo de un viejo sofá con el dedo. -¡Esto es un asco!- gritó limpiándose el dedo con el jersei.

Link pensó la respuesta, el porqué del encerramiento de la chica... el porqué de su aspecto de fragilidad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahora el jardinero limpiaba con el rastrillo las hojas caídas de los altos almendros que dentro de unos meses brillarían con sus flores blancas y rosadas. El aire frio empezaba a dar señales de un invierno cercano.

Giró sobre sí mismo al oír un pequeño carraspeo detrás de él. Al observar detrás vio la figura de la joven solitaria y frágil, la princesa de la gran mansión.

-Señorita- hizo una leve reverencia.

-Mis padres me han dicho que antes eras aventurero ¿es cierto?- quiso saber la joven, que no quitaba su mirada de encima de Link. Éste levantó la cabeza con extrañeza.

-No exactamente eso, señorita- respondió él un poco sorprendido y algo sonrojado pues la hija de los dueños de la casa siempre se le había hecho una joven muy hermosa y frágil. -Simplemente hacía las locuras de un joven con dinero.

-Esas locuras como tú las llamas, eran... ¿emocionantes?- preguntó con cierta timidez la joven. El jardinero esbozó una sonrisa al recordar tantas estupideces, ¡esa vez que casi se ahoga sólo por nadar en lo que creía un estanque y en realidad era un rio de corriente fuerte y las montones de apuestas que hacía con sus amigos solo para ver quién era el mejor en diferentes actividades!

-Eran estupideces de niños- respondió al final. La joven, quizás unos años menos que él, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Te admiro- Zelda giró sobre sus talones y tras un hondo suspiro se perdió por entre los caminos del inmenso jardín.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¿Otra vez releyendo ese libro?- Shad acababa de entrar bruscamente en su casa, el tono con el que había dicho esas palabras era un tanto triste. Link asintió mientras releía las letras de aquel libro de aventuras, tan mágico y extraordinario. -No siempre puede ser así- ya empezaba su amigo a regañarle de nuevo.

El jardinero cerró el libro y se acomodó en el sofá viejo de tele roja.

-Debes salir, hacer amigos, volver a vivir. Lo único que haces es trabajar de jardinero en una gran casa vieja y leer ese libro. Ninguna afición, ningún nada- se quejó su amigo encarándole de frente. -Estas abandonando tiempo, dejándolo marchar, desaprovechando momentos. ¡¿Porque?! ¿Dónde está ese espíritu de lucha de antes? ¡Esa fuerza tuya!

El jardinero no respondió.

-Vas a quedarte solo Link- su amigo escupió las palabras.

-Te tengo a ti amigo- dijo el jardinero al observar a su compañero, pero la mirada que éste le devolvió hizo que alguna cosa se removiera en su estómago. -¿Qué pasa Shad?- preguntó intuyendo algo malo.

-Me marcho- la sencillez de sus palabras rompió su corazón pues el Shad era el único amigo que le quedaba con quien podía contar.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó a medio aliento.

-Lejos.. Ashei y yo nos mudaremos a Termina, y no volveré a Hyrule, así que esta es la despedía amigo- su mirada se escapó de la suya. Él, su mejor amigo, también partía. -Hasta siempre Link- un fuerte abrazo y la soledad se volvió su única compañía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El árbol estaba ya casi sin hojas. El jardinero esparció un poco de tierra alrededor de su gran tronco y perdió sus ojos tristes en la inmensidad de aquel árbol.

-Aventurero- la palabra hizo que volteara el rostro. La joven estaba apoyada en el mismo árbol, vistiendo unos jeans azules ajustados, unas botas de cuero que llegaban casi a sus rodillas, dos suéteres o lo que se podía notar a la vista, una gran chaqueta de un color rosa tenue y un gorro del mismo color que las chaquetas que cubría su cuerpo del frío invernal, Link no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco, la joven se veía realmente hermosa inclusive con la gran cantidad de ropajes.

-Buenas tardes señorita- fue su saludo formal.

-Puedes tratarme de "tú", soy tan solo unos años menor que tú- sonrió ella mientras se acercaba a él. Aunque su mirada y su sonrisa fueran energéticas su respiración entrecortada destruía el marco de paz de la muchacha. El jardinero asintió.

-Soy Zelda.. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –La voz de la joven era suave y débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por él.

Un placer seño.. digo Ze-Zelda- dijo un poco nervios. El ya concia el nombre de la joven, pero como empleado no era correcto dirigirse a la joven por su nombre a menos que ella lo pidiera –Mi nombre es Link- sonrió.

-Link.. es lindo- una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en el pálido rostro de la castaña -y es un buen nombre para un aventurero- termino de decir para no incomodar al jardinero. El rubio aún seguía procesando aquellas palabras que por una extraña razón le hacían sentir feliz y no podía evitar sonreír más.

-Gr-Gracias y con todo respeto Zelda su nombre también es muy hermoso digo lindo- Link no podía creer aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca, pues para él era la pura verdad, pero no era muy propio de un empleado hablarle de esa manera a la hija de la familia para la que trabajaba, aun así a Zelda parecía no molestarle, al contrario ella sonreía y sus mejillas poseían un leve rubor que la hacía ver adorable ante sus ojos, no sabía si era por sus atrevimiento o por el viento frió que había en el ambiente.

-G-Gracias sabes.. Me gustaría que me contara muchas cosas de sus viajes- la muchacha sonrió. -Las aventuras, los misterios, las emociones...-pausó unos momentos su cuenta para respirar. En ese momento el jardinero notó como la mano de la chica se agarraba fuertemente al árbol.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó mientras la tomaba las manos heladas.

-Tra..trátame...de tú- pidió entre fuertes respiraciones. La joven tomó con fuerza las manos y las puso en su pecho. Algo no iba bien, eso quedo claro cuando la joven se desplomó en los brazos del joven.

-Oye, Zelda despierta, despierta...-susurró el hombre mientras zarandeaba levemente a la ya inconsciente joven.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Golpeó por enésima vez la mesa de madera de su casa. El libro de aventuras rebotó en ella. Aún recordaba la palidez del rostro de la chica, los labios morados, la respiración débil...prácticamente muerta. El frio inundó su cuerpo. Quería llorar, pero... ¿porque? Prácticamente no la conocía... Pero ella, con esa energía había despertado en él algo dormido. Quizás era hora de devolverle ese libro. Libro que tomó en mano y empezó a leerlo de nuevo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ando por la gran entrada de aquella enorme casa. Era prácticamente la primera vez que pisaba aquella mansión. Sólo había entrado allí para pedir algún producto para desinfectar plantas o para coger alguna herramienta, puesto que su contracto lo habían firmado en un bar cerca del pueblo.

En su mano llevaba el libro de la joven, dispuesto a devolvérselo.

Él había llamado ya un par de veces pero nadie le había respondido. Así que había decidido adentrarse en la casa e intentar descubrir a alguien en ella. Al final de la entrada había visto una puerta semi abierta, por donde se colaba una rendija de luz.

Se acercó a la puerta con pasos seguros pero silenciosos. Enseguida oyó las voces de quien suponía eran los dueños de la mansión. Suponía puesto que nunca los había visto.

-Ella necesita un corazón- sollozó la mujer vestida con traje color café claro, elegante. De pie frente a ella estaba el marido, con su traje negro, y al fondo la ama de llaves bien vestida como siempre. -Sino en dos semanas morirá- una lágrima cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-Nada podemos hacer, sólo esperar un donante- suspiró el hombre.

El jardinero miró de nuevo a la Señora Impa, la ama de llaves de la mansión y pudo comprobar la mirada gris de la mujer clavada en la suya. ¡Le había descubierto!

-¿En qué hospital está?-preguntó la ama de llaves sin desviar la mirada del jardinero.

-Hospital La Esperanza- respondió la mujer. El joven no oyó nada más, ya había echado a correr.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Y enseguida que entró la vio dormida en una cama blanca. No había hecho falta preguntar de quién hablaban esas personas de la mansión, lo había sabido enseguida.

Se acercó a ella vacilante, despacio. No quería por nada despertarla de lo que parecía un tranquilo sueño.

Tomó la mano fría de la joven, aquella muchacha que con pocas palabras había despertado algo en él.

Que injusta era la vida. ¿Por eso ella estaba tan interesada en sus aventuras? ¿Porque nunca las viviría?

Una idea rápida cruzó su mente. Ya no tenía nada, nada que perder.

Beso con cuidado la boca de la joven, y casi pudo sentir una respuesta suave.

Se separó de ella y sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Todo ha salido bien- eran las palabras de un doctor entusiasta.-¡Suerte de ese misterioso donante!

La muchacha sonrió. Ahora si podría recorrer mundos y quizás acompañada por él.

-Bueno, debo visitar mis otros parientes, ¡cuídese señorita!- el doctor abandonó la sala dejando a la muchacha sola con su estimada ama de llaves.

-¡Al fin curada!- fue su grito de júbilo. La joven miró a Impa y ésta le sonrió tristemente. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

La ama de llaves entonces acercó un libro a la joven, ésta lo tomó con rapidez.

-¡Es mi libro! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó ella.

-Lo trajo _el dueño de su corazón_\- contestó.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó ella. Luego abrió el libro y dentro encontró una rosa roja seca, pegada al libro y adjunta a un pequeño papel que decía así:

Poned atención:_ Un corazón solitario no es un corazón… Atte: Link_

Las lágrimas brotaron suaves de sus ojos mientras sus labios acariciaban la palabra "aventurero".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se lo debía. Un aventurero sin amor por las aventuras, hundido en su soledad, enamorado de una soñadora enfermiza. Se lo debía. Le debía toda la sangre que ella había hecho brotar a su corazón olvidado. Le debía ese corazón enamorado. Ese corazón de los dos.

.

.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_._

_Bueno eso es todo :)_

_Pido disculpas de ante mano por el final, mi hermano dice que me pase y que fui realmente malvada pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.. Y pido disculpas por la tardanza en subir otra historia Zelink :D _

**Espero les haya gustado, y espero que dejen sus comentarios, porque ellos me alegran mucho y me anima a seguir subiendo más fics. **

**Muchas gracias.. Y Nos vemos :D**


End file.
